Pikmin 2.5/Treasures
All 301 treasures in Pikmin 2.5. There are 27 series, and each and every treasure has been named. Juicy Banquet Series These treasures are all kinds of fruit; all of which appeared in Pikmin 3. There are 12 treasures in this series: Nutritious Greens Series These treasures are all kinds of vegetables, such as peppers and roots. There are 8 treasures in this series: Natural Scenery Series All of these treasures are forms of plantlife. There are 8 treasures in this series: Fattening Series All of these treasures are basic food products. There are 7 treasures in this series: Sealed Luxuries Series All of these treasures are food and drink containers. There are 18 treasures in this series: Dream Sweets Series These treasures are all candy and sweets. There are 15 treasures in this series: Sea Bounty Series These treasures are all things that wash up on beaches, such as shells. There are 9 treasures in this series: Buried History Series Each of these treasures is some kind of ancient item. There are 19 treasures in this series: Application Series All of these treasures are school supplies. There are 10 treasures in this series: Fun Trinkets Series This series is comprised of various toys and knickknacks. There are 17 treasures in this series: Fallacy of Man Series All of the treasures in this series are items related to gambling. There are 6 treasures in this series: Abstract Battlement Series All of the treasures in this series are board game components. There are 9 treasures in this series: Active Toys Series Every one of these treasures relates to some type of sport. There are 6 treasures in this series: Spooky Series All of these treasures are Halloween related items. There are 8 treasures in this series: Fabric of Giants Series This series is composed of various types of headwear. There are 5 treasures in this series: Modern Utilities Series All of these treasures are common household items. There are 9 treasures in this series: Medical Discoveries Series These treasures are all medical products. There are 12 treasures in this series: Repair Kit Series All of these treasures are tools. There are 6 treasures in this series: Technological Series Each of these treasures is a kind of technological object or component. There are 14 treasures in this series: Unknown Energy Series These treasures are composed of batteries. There are 5 treasures in this series: Ancient Currency Series These treasures are all forms of currency. There are 9 treasures in this series: Extraterrestrial Logo Series Each of these treasures is a pin/badge with a logo on it. There are 30 treasures in this series: Nostalgic Memories Series All of these are Nintendo related items. There are 13 treasures in this series: Astral Beauty Series These treasures are all star-cut crystals, a reference to Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door's Crystal Stars. There are 7 treasures in this series: Explorer's Buddy Series All of these treasures are parts of the Exploration Kit in Pikmin 2, aside from 3 new ones which give new abilities. There are 16 treasures in this series: Captain's Bestiary Series These treasures are all trophies modeled after the various enemy types found in the game. They are only found in the Pit of 100 Trials. There are 17 treasures in this series: *SPOILER* Series These are all treasures from SPOILERS Category:Pikmin 2.5